


You Are All That I Adore

by RuneStarArrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Charlie Ships It, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneStarArrow/pseuds/RuneStarArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has always been best friends with Castiel Novak. Everyone knows that. It's the way it's always been, and, as far as Dean is concerned, the way it will always be. </p><p>But perhaps everyone else knows something Dean doesn't. Something that might change Dean's well thought-out plan for the rest of his life into something much better. </p><p>Or the one where Dean realizes that he's been in love with his best friend for years, and how had he never noticed that before?</p><p>Destiel High school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are All That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the fluff! Kudos and comments are well appreciated!
> 
> The title is from the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab.

**MONDAY**

 

If there was one thing that Dean Winchester knew in the whole wide world to be true, it was that his best friend was going to be the death of him. Seriously, how does the guy survive when every time a girl even looks at him he goes all tense, and starts to panic? Not to mention the fact that he’d never even watched Star Wars before Dean forced him to last year, and that he talked like he’d been plucked right out of Shakespearian times or something. Who even uses ‘advantageous’ in everyday conversations anymore?

 

Castiel Novak was truly a hopeless case.

 

Despite all this, Dean was still walking him home after school, chatting amiably with him about their horrible English teacher, Metatron (who insisted on them using his first name, which was, in Dean’s opinion, slightly creepy and made him want to run very fast in the opposite direction). And, because Cas was a nerd (complete with glasses), and carried twice the usual amount of books and notes to every lesson, Dean was carrying most of his stuff (look, it wasn’t his fault that Cas looked like a twig and wouldn’t be able to carry even half of the books he wanted to).

 

“Dean, it is not that strange that Metatron wants us to call him by his first name, I imagine it would be quite uncomfortable to be called ‘Sir’ all the time, and he-”

 

“It’s just creepy, Cas! I don’t care that you think it’s totally normal, you’re not exactly the most socially competent person I know!” Dean interrupted, unwilling as always to lose an argument, even one as trivial as this.

 

“I am perfectly acceptable in social situations, Dean.”

 

“No you’re not! You talk like you just dropped out of the 1500s, you’ve practically been living under a rock your whole life, the only reason you haven’t been beaten up by the stupid jocks yet is me!”

 

“That is not true!” Cas said indignantly.

 

“Oh yeah? Prove it!”

 

“Fine.” Cas said, and his jaw set in a stubborn line, which Dean knew to mean that he had a plan, and that it was probably going to fail horribly, and Dean would have to clear up the mess.

 

“Fine?” Dean asked, voice hesitant.

 

“I’ll prove it to you. I will survive the rest of the week without going to you for help once, or even speaking to you more than I have to. And I won’t get beaten up.” Cas said, and Dean groaned. This was quite possibly the worst idea that Cas had ever had. And he was the one who thought that drinking beer at 9pm on a school night was a perfectly acceptable course of action. Needless to say, they both turned up to school hungover and very grouchy the next day.

 

“Cas, that’s probably not-” Dean started to say, but was interrupted by Cas stopping abruptly, grabbing his books from Dean’s hands (he did almost drop them), and starting up the path to his house. Dean hadn’t even realised they had arrived.

 

“Starting now!” Cas shouted over his shoulder, smiling cheekily at Dean and winking at him.

 

Dean had no idea why that made him feel like he’d just swallowed a large number of butterflies.

 

**TUESDAY**

 

“What’s up, bitches! Wait, where’s Cas?” Charlie said, hand pausing halfway between her side and Dean’s hair, which she been undoubtedly about to ruin.

 

“Avoiding me.” Dean grumbled, hands feeling strangely empty without the usual tower of books he was forced (well, not technically, but still) to carry. When he had woken up this morning, Dean had never thought that Cas would actually follow through with his plan. But nevertheless, Cas had not been there when he pulled up at his house that morning. Cas’ mum had simply smiled at him and told him that Cas was walking to school that day. And when Dean saw him walking along the side of the road when him and Sammy were almost at school, and slowed down to talk to him, Cas had ignored him.

 

“Why? Did you do something stupid? Did he finally tell you?” Charlie asked, putting her hand on Dean’s shoulder instead.

 

“Did he finally tell me what?” Dean asked sharply. Charlie’s eyes widened and she looked suspiciously like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“N-nothing!” she squeaked. Dean stopped walking and grabbed her wrist. She gulped and cursed quietly.

 

“Charlie…” Dean said, voice sounding quite threatening.

 

“It’s nothing, Dean. Besides, he’ll tell you when he’s ready. I won’t tell you anything he wouldn’t want me to.” Dean sighed and let go of her. Charlie let out a breath, and glanced over at the gates, where she could see a familiar head of ruffled black hair. Dean started walking towards the building, and she started to follow him.

 

“You never said why he’s ignoring you, Dean.” Charlie stated, when they were almost at their form room. She was honestly curious; Dean and Cas were usually joined at the hip.

 

“He’s had another stupid idea.” Dean sighed exasperatedly. “He’s trying to prove that he doesn’t need me to survive at school, so he’s going to be ignoring me for the rest of the week.” He shook his head, looking genuinely concerned. That was a rare thing for Dean, as he usually bottled up his emotions until they overwhelmed him and he started throwing punches. Apparently, feelings weren’t “manly”, and needed to be hidden, lest he start growing a vagina.

 

Charlie chuckled. Dean looked over at her, confused.

 

“What?” Dean asked. Charlie just shook her head, smiling fondly up at him.

 

“It’s just… you two, honestly, it’s ridiculous!” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“What?”

 

“Seriously Dean, when are you going to admit that you’re in love with Cas?” Charlie asked, before darting off to take her seat on the other side of the classroom as the bell rang.

 

Dean stared vacantly into space, as his world slowly shattered around him.

 

**WEDNESDAY**

 

It was actually quite a good thing that Cas was avoiding him, because Dean had been undergoing a lot of self-discovery over the past twenty-four hours. How had he never noticed? Looking back on it, it was so obvious. All the times that Cas had stayed over, when they ended up curled up together on Dean’s bed, some movie playing in the background and a blush covering Dean’s face when he woke up. Every time they got changed for PE and Dean would catch himself throwing glances at Cas’ bare torso, dismissing it as an accident each time, even when it happened almost every time they got changed near each other. When Cas’ hand would brush his when they walked down to get lunch at the café in town, and the waitress who would smile knowingly at them, a sparkle in her eyes. All those little things that could be forgotten if they happened once or twice, but not when they happened hundreds, no, thousands of times over the years.

 

Dean had no idea when he’d fallen in love with his best friend, but he did know someone who probably did.

 

Dean slid into the chair next to Charlie, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

 

“I need to talk to you.” He whispered. “Alone.”

 

It was at that exact moment that Cas walked into the room. And god, did he look good. Yesterday, Dean had tried his hardest not to look at him, still trying to figure things out in his head. And before that, Dean had never allowed himself to really _look_ at him. His hair. How had he never noticed his hair? He had called it sex hair before, but now he truly appreciated that fact. It was messy and midnight black and, god, did Dean want to run his hands through it. And his eyes… Dean could feel them, almost a physical sensation, as they stared into his from across the room. They were almost scarily blue, like oceans, or the sky on a beau-

 

“You’re staring.” Charlie said in his ear, and Dean tore his eyes away from Cas to look at her.

 

“How did I not notice this, Charlie? Was I blind? How in hell could I not notice the fact that I’ve fallen in love with my best friend?” Dean said, words tripping up to get out of his mouth. It felt so good to finally admit out loud what he’d been feeling for god knows how long.

 

“We’ll talk at lunch, okay? I think Miss will murder you if you’re not in your seat when the bell rings.” Charlie said, putting a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean sighed, but got up anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

“So I assume you want to know how long you’ve been in love with Cas? And how many people know about it?” Charlie asked, as they sat against the trunk of a large tree in the school grounds.

 

“Yeah, basically. And also some advice on how to act around him now that I’ve actually realised the truth, so that I don’t give anything away.”

 

“Well, I noticed you were in love with him about two years ago, you remember that Maths test that we all did? The one that Cas won? Well he had to go up in front of everyone in the school to collect his certificate, and the look on your face… I’ve never seen anyone look at me like that, that’s for sure. You’ve probably been in love with him longer than that, but that’s when I noticed. And as for how many people know about it? Pretty much the whole school. We’ve got a bet pool going, so if you could get together sometime between now and Christmas, that’d be lovely.”

 

Charlie said, grinning widely at him and nudging his side.

 

“You’ve got a bet on me and Cas? The whole school has bets on me and Cas? Wait… does Cas know about this?” Dean asked, eyes widening as he started to fiddle with the necklace Sam got him for Christmas all those years ago. Charlie smiled sheepishly at him, and Dean stared at her incredulously. “Even Cas knows I’m in love with him?”

 

“Well, not exactly, no. We just talked about things. In fact, we had much the same conversation we just had.” Charlie said, raising her eyebrows at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh my god. You don’t-you haven’t- what the hell, man? Why do you think everyone has bets on you guys?” Dean shook his head quizzically. Charlie stared at him like he was the most stupid person alive. “Are you serious? He’s in love with you too, you dumbass!” Charlie said, whacking him over the head with her lunch box.

 

Dean was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he was, in fact, a dumbass, and quite possibly also blind.

 

**THURSDAY**

 

It was lunch break on a Thursday, beautiful California weather. Dean knew that Cas always went to the toilets by the art block, and then walked along this corridor to get to the canteen at lunch. There also happened to be a sizeable, unlocked janitor’s closet halfway along said corridor, where Dean was currently hiding, peeking along the corridor through the slightly open door.

 

Dean finally saw Cas, his favourite tan trench coat billowing behind him (seriously, it was a late afternoon and sunny, there was no need for a trench coat), coming along the corridor. Just as Cas was passing the closet, Dean grabbed him and pulling him inside, shutting the door and locking it behind him. It was dim, but there was still enough light from the grimy skylight above them to see Cas’ wide eyes and red cheeks.

 

“Dean, what are you do-” Cas started to say, but Dean put a finger to his lips and grinned at him. Cas smiled back tentatively.

 

“So, I had a couple of very interesting talks with Charlie.” Dean said, removing his finger from Cas’ lips. Despite his calm and controlled exterior, Dean was internally panicking. What if what Charlie said wasn’t true? Or what if it had been when Charlie talked to Cas, but he had actually come to his senses since then and realised that Dean was a self-centred asshole who only cared about sex and burgers with way too many calories? Dean barely noticed that all of the blood had drained from Cas’ cheeks.

 

“Dean, I told you I’m not talking to you this week. I need to prove a point.” Cas said, voice shaking ever so slightly.

 

“Just five minutes, Cas? Please?” Dean said, shooting Cas his best puppy dog eyes (which he had learnt from being on the receiving end of them many times, from both Sam and Cas). Cas stared at him, his breathing shaky and slightly faster than usual.

 

“Fine. Five minutes.” Cas said, staring down at his shoes, hands wringing together.

 

“Did you know people have been betting on when we’re going to get together?” Dean said, and then immediately regretted it. Cas looked like he was going to puke, and Dean didn’t feel much better.

 

“What’s your point, Dean?” Cas whispered, sounding almost like he was going to cry.

 

“You know I’m bad at emotions, Cas. You know me better than anyone, except perhaps Sammy, of course you know that. And to be honest, I think pretty much everyone knows me better than I know myself. Because I’ve figured out some things over the past couple of days that I probably should have realised years ago. But, what can I say? I’m a professional at repressing emotions, even if I don’t have a clue on how to actually act on them.”

 

“What are you getting at, Dean?”

 

“You see, I realised a couple of days ago that I’ve fallen for someone. Hard. And I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before, seeing as almost everyone did, but I’ve finally cottoned on, and, I dunno. I guess I’d like to make up for lost time.”

 

“Dean, I don’t underst-” Cas started to say, but he was interrupted when Dean backed him up against the locked door. Cas’ breath hitched, and he stared wide-eyed at Dean. Dean pressed his lips slowly to Cas’ neck, breathing in the scent of Cas. He started to speak, moving his lips just a millimetre from the skin of Cas’ neck and jaw.

 

“You see Cas, this guy, that I’ve fallen for, he’s brilliant. He has these beautiful eyes, and I get lost in them every time I look at them.” Dean felt Cas gulp and his breathing was becoming shakier by the second. “And his hair, I wish I could just run my hands through it all day.” Dean moved a hand to Cas’ hair, the other drawing tiny circles on his hip. “He’s gorgeous, Cas. Everything I’ve ever wanted, and I don’t know how I didn’t realise it sooner.”

 

“Dean.” Cas said, and his voice sounded breathy and it was shaking and it was the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard. And Dean straightened up to look Cas in the eyes, and his pupils were so dilated his eyes were practically black, just a tiny ring of blue surrounding them. And they stared at each other, and then suddenly, Dean wasn’t sure how it happened and didn’t really care, Cas’ hands were in his hair and Dean was being kissed like he’d never been kissed before.

 

Cas’ mouth was moving sinfully against his, and Dean couldn’t help but moan. Dean’s hands found Cas’ waist and pulled him closer to him until they were so close he wasn’t sure where he began and Cas ended, and then he was suddenly being flipped until he was the one against the door, and Cas was pressing him into it and the cold wood against his back and the heat of Cas covering him was too much and Dean felt like he was in heaven. Dean’s hand slowly slid up Cas’ back under his shirt and pressed him even closer. Dean slowly traced his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip and Cas gasped into his mouth, and Dean took that as an invitation. Then his tongue was in Cas’ mouth and he had never thought about what Cas _tasted_ like before, and he was overwhelmed because he tasted like pie and chocolate and something just so purely _Cas_ that Dean couldn’t get enough. And then Cas was pulling away, and he was gulping in a gasp of air before kissing Dean again, but gently this time. The fireworks were still there, but this kiss was sweet and slow and made Dean feel like he was floating.

 

This time Dean was the one to pull away. They stayed in each other’s space, breathing each other’s air and foreheads touching, catching their breath for almost a minute before Cas pulled away slightly. Dean pouted slightly, and Cas chuckled before pecking him on the lips.

 

“I better be the guy you were talking about, you asshole.” Cas said, and Dean laughed, darting forward and kissing his cheek.

 

“Who else?” Dean laughed. “I-” he started, but hesitated. He’d only ever said those fateful words to his mum, and she had died in a house fire when he was four. He had always had an irrational fear that if he told anyone else that, they would get hurt. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Cas’ hands cupping his face.

 

“You don’t have to say it, Dean. I already know.” Cas whispered. “I love you, too.” And Dean shook his head. What had he done to deserve Cas?

 

Dean lurched forward and kissed Cas, who made a surprised squeak but melted into it after a second of stunned inactivity. He pulled back after just another second, and took a deep breath.

 

“I love you, Cas.” He said, and waited for a bolt of lightning to shoot down from the skies and strike Cas down where he stood.

 

Nothing happened, except for a grin that spread across Cas’ face and the blush that rose on his cheeks.

 

“God, I love you Cas. So much.” Dean whispered, kissing Cas again and again and again.

 

It was a little closer to an hour than five minutes that Cas stayed in that closet.

 

**FRIDAY**

 

The Impala skidded into its normal spot in the car park on Friday morning. What was not normal, was Dean Winchester, a grin almost splitting his cheeks apart, jumping out of the driver’s seat and running around the car to open the passenger’s door as soon as the car was parked. What was also not normal was Sam Winchester getting out of the back seat instead of the front one, and Castiel Novak accepting Dean’s hand and getting out of the passenger seat. What was most certainly not normal was Dean Winchester kissing Castiel Novak on the cheek and slinging an arm around his shoulders, tugging him closer to his side.

 

And at the end of the day, Charlie Bradbury was significantly happier (and richer) than she normally would be.

 

And five years later, when Castiel Novak became Castiel Winchester, Dean had to admit, whilst watching his new husband spin around on the dance floor with Charlie on his arm, that that particular plan of Castiel’s had not gone nearly as badly as Dean had expected it to.


End file.
